lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward and Friends "A Trust to Nature"
'Edward and Friends '''was the LEGO company's first ever foray into TV animation. It was a young children's TV show with the runtime of 5 minutes based on their then-running line ''Fabuland, it was set around the characters of that line, most notably, who else, Edward Elephant and his friends such as Lionel Lion and Bonnie Bunny, and it would usually have some kind of moral for the children every episode. It was made by Film Fair Productions in the usual stop motion puppet style (not actual LEGO stop-motion, though some elements may strongly resemble actual LEGO) and aired in 1987 and continued to air in 1988 in the UK and in Canada on TVO.. Unfortunately, the series has had limited home media releases. While there were two VHS home releases, they were discontinued in 1993 and only contained 18 of the originally assumed 20 episodes. The last two are "Christmas in Fabuland" and "Edward and the big balloon". The former is a Christmas special (aired on Christmas day) about Edward inventing a weather machine to make it snow, but instead causes a blizzard that will possibly prevent Santa from landing in Fabuland, and the latter is about Edward discovering what he thinks is a big balloon, but is told by Lionel Lion is a hot air balloon In addition, there were apparently more episodes of the series made. Brickipedia for one, claims two other episodes were made: "Catherine's Cake" and "A Trust To Nature" (also known as "Edward's Butterfly" when reran CBeebies), the former about Edward eating a cake Catherine Cat was going to serve Lucy Lamb for her patients at Fabuland Hospital upon him and his friends' arrival at her house and Catherine hopefully being able to make another cake before Lucy gets back from France, and the latter is apparently the final episode of the show and an Earth Day special (despite the production being British-based and based off of a Danish property) where the characters have the 22nd Annual Earth Day Bug-Off and Edward encounters a butterfly (hence the alternative title), Bonnie accidentally hits Max on the head when trying to catch bugs, to who she thought was a bug only to have them rush back to the Bug-Off at the bush of the butterfly after they realise it's late and the host Lionel Lion started to get concerned, and after they all go to sleep they awake to find that the butterfly has returned to Edward in a cage and is soon put on his writing desk. Incidentally, it is the 22nd Bug-Off because of the episode's number and airdate (April 22nd, 1988). These episodes were all considered lost for a while, until most of them resurfaced on YouTube in a video by ElektroMágia TV that contained a heap of the show's episodes in Hungarian dubbing: "Christmas in Fabuland" (01:25:25 - 01:30:27), "Edward and the big balloon" (01:45:33 - 01:50:35) and "Catherine's Cake" (00:05:09 - 00:10:12), confirming the episode's existence (and possibly "A Trust to Nature"), which means that the original English dubs for these episodes remain frivilous, as well as "A Trust to Nature". And not only that, but the video in question also has five episodes that were not known to have existed before (some of their titles couldn't be translated). The first one called "The Great Race" (01:20:31 - 01:25:25) has the characters in a cliche competitive race against each other, possibly in homage to the famous comedy film. The second one "The Clock Tower" (01:40:28 - 01:45:33) is about the characters doing something about the town's clock tower, possibly fixing it. The third one "Kornel magasabb" (01:50:35 - 01:55:35) has the characters, namely Clive Crocodile and Edward, on stilts, possibly in relation to height. The fourth one "Eduard es a szobor" (01:55:35 - 02:00:39) features an important statue arriving but accidentally getting broken upon arrival, leading to Edward and his friends trying to come up with a solution to the problem. And the last one "A Felfedezout" (02:05:41 - 02:10:50) features the characters on yet another ship cruise with Wilfred Walrus. So if the elusive "A Trust to Nature" episode and original English dubs for all of the other preceding episodes can resurface at this point, and if there are any other lost episodes, is anyone's guess. The Found English-dubbed Episodes These are taken from the two aforementioned volumes of the show released on VHS. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Lego Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Stop Motion